Victoria "Tori" Cortez
NAME: Victoria Cortez AGE: 16 APPEARANCE: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2829572864/nm3132111?ref_=nmmi_mi_all_pbl_ 11 (Actress: Ana Golja) PERSONALITY: A complete fun-loving rebel. Does whatever the hell she wants, whenever she wants it. Free-spirited, fun, bubbly, feisty and with a razor sharp wit. Despite her party girl attitude, she's actually not that wild at heart and just trying to get some anger towards her family out of her system. Of course she doesn't realize that - whom she's really mad at - and takes a lot of it out on her classmates, her ex-friends in particular. While she's not a "bad girl" per se, she will join in with bullying, vandalism and raising hell at school. STRENGTHS: Still very strong and flexible from boxing and from when she used to be a cheerleader. Knows how to defend herself and is reasonably independent. She wouldn't break down over having to work alone for a day. Cynical, won't fall for manipulation easily and let's say she's mentally prepared for her life going spiralling down. WEAKNESSES: Her big, sudden transformation has alienated her from a lot of people who could make a good ally in the program. Aside from Decklyn and Trey, she doesn't have any true friends in the class anymore, and her bad reputation will not help her in gaining people's trust. Her partying habits, especially the smoking, have put some strain on her health and especially her stamina. Her general lifestyle is just crap these days, which may come bite her back in the ass. Moody, cynical, critical and has a general bad attitude, which will not exactly make her a joy to have in a team. RELATIONSHIPS: Two buddies, Decklyn and Trey to hang, smoke and get drunk with. Occasionally does the same with Tyrese and Shane. They're seen as trouble, a bully, violent and such by the rest of the class. Sometimes hangs with Roy and Jessica as well, appreciating their love for dark music, art, etc. After her big change, she's ditched all of her more rich, preppy friends and broke up with her just as preppy boyfriend, Andy. Ignores them or even makes fun of them, and one of them in particular, Paige, has not taken her change well; they've gone from best friends to rivals, fighting nearly every day. FAMILY: Father and mother, she lives with her now-single father in a pretty bad, cheap neighbourhood. EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES: Does smuggling booze and joints into the school count? Other than that, no. Just hangs around, making fun of the other students basically. Loves to go clubbing in weekends, though. Recently got into boxing, the first healthy hobby she enjoys. Used to be part of the Cheerleading Squad, and was a very good cheerleader, too. But now she sees them as fake, shallow and wants nothing to do with her old life. (Other cheerleades would still remember her being on the squad, though.) BIO: Grown up to a florist mother and construction worker father, Victoria had a happy childhood, if not working class. Though she didn't have the luxury of some of her peers, the family got by and they were a tight one. Her parents were high school sweethearts who got married in college, much too fast and too soon (also because her mother unexpectedly became pregnant with Victoria). They managed to keep that part under wraps and raised Victoria to be a happy, loved and cheerful girl. She quickly discovered she had a knack for gymnastics and cheerleading, which her parents happily encouraged, even though it cost a lot of their hard-earned money. But then one day, when she was 15, everything changed. She came back from hanging out with her then-best friend is in this class, too and found her parents fighting. Hard. They didn't even notice her coming in. Turned out that a lot of the so-called love between her parents had been long gone and her mother had fallen for a co-worker, choosing to leave her husband for him. This hit Victoria hard and she changed completely. Fell into depression, ditched her pop music for hardrock and heavy metal, got into dark art and horror films to deal with her problems and cut off all of her friends and her then-boyfriend, Andy. Everything suddenly seemed so meaningless. Her pretty clothes, cheerleading, it all felt so cheap and shallow all of a sudden! She decided to take on an attitude that matched her new, bittered view of the world - if even her parents couldn't stay together, then who would? She's been sleeping around a bit and doesn't care, though it's given her a reputation she can't escape. Found comfort with a bad crowd and quickly spiralled out of control. OTHER: After getting into her very first fist fight, which she royally lost, one of them introduced her to boxing, which she really enjoys. Good way to blow off some steam. Her jaw still hurts and throbs now and then, having been punched there hard.